


Glassy Eyes

by Killeroftheswearjar



Series: perwillico [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killeroftheswearjar/pseuds/Killeroftheswearjar
Summary: Will has always had a normal life at his kindergarten. That is, until a boy with glassy eyes changed everything.





	Glassy Eyes

Will Solace prided himself in being unconditionally kind to other kids who had disabilities. He wanted to be a doctor, after all. For example, there was the artistic deaf girl with frizzy red hair, and the depressed, anxious boy with sparkling sea green eyes. He had dealt with other children that had conditions ranging from anxiety to muteness. But never had he met a child who was blind.

It was a normal Monday morning. Will was sitting with Percy, Lou, and Kayla at their usual table. Will and Percy were trying to draw each other (and failing miserably), while Kayla and Lou had a pretend sword fight with popsicle sticks.

The teacher, Mr. Brunner, had been staring intently for a whole hour now. Of course, Will thought nothing of it. He had always known the teacher was a wise old man, and all the old people in Will’s storybooks had seen so much in their lifetimes and always seemed kind of sad. Will had returned to drawing and erasing Percy’s eyes over and over again (the guy had surprisingly feminine eyes).

After a few more minutes, the door opened and all heads turned to a woman— Mrs. Jackson (one of the teachers)— with a small, pale boy behind her. All Will could see of the new kid was dark hair was baggy clothes with unnaturally pale skin. He could see Percy trying to get the child’s appearance as well.

“Hello, Mrs. Jackson,” Mr. Brunner said kindly to the other woman.

“Hi, Mom!” Percy said excitedly.

“Hello,” the brown-haired woman said. “I’ve come with another friend for you all.” Will heard Percy quietly scoff next to him and sadly remembered how Percy was forced to grow up much too fast.

“This is Nico,” Mrs. Jackson said. She nudged the child behind her in front of her. He was short, that was for sure. He had sunken dark eyes behind messy black bangs. He was wearing a large aviator jacket to sizes too big for him with a simple black t-shirt and pair of pants. He seemed to want to crawl into a hole and die, much like Percy and a few others had seemed when they first came to the kindergarten.

“Say hi, Nico,” Mrs. Jackson urged softly.

After a moment of silence, the boy—Nico—said, “Hi.”

There was a chorus of robotically monotone ‘hello’s’.

“Well, Nico, I hope you enjoy your time here,” Mr. Brunner said kindly. The boy nodded. Mrs. Jackson led Nico over to Will’s table, making the blonde wonder why the woman didn’t just point him over the way she did with every other new kid. And that was when he realized that Nico’s eyes weren’t filled with color;

He had glassy eyes.

——

Over the course of the week, Will realized that it was becoming increasingly difficult to be nice to Nico. He had a temper and witty combacks. Percy, miraculously, had not lost hope yet and was actually managing to break a few walls down.

Will was thinking over all this on the playground when he heard a sharp yelp of pain. His blood ran cold and he went rigid until there was another cry for help. Will forced himself to run because _oh my god someone is in danger,_ and sprinted towards the swings. 

When he got there, he saw a small figure being taunted and kicked by Clarisse and her little gang of brats. 

“Hey!” Will yelled. “Leave him alone!”

The eyes of the much bigger group turned toward Will, and he realized that he was completely and utterly screwed. 

“Oh look, the little blondie standing up for his boyfriend,” one taunted. 

“What a stupid fag!” Another laughed

”Shut it!” Clarisse snapped, putting all conversation to a stop. The only sound was Nico’s gravelly breathing. 

“Well if you want to protect him so much,” before Will knew what was happening, Clarisse had grabbed the collar of his shirt, and she threw him at Nico, “Then go ahead!”

The scared blonde had enough presence of mind to stop his stumbling so he fell in front if the pale boy behind him, not on top. 

Before Will’s eyes and brain were able to process it, a kick had been thrown at his side and he was knocked to the ground. It hurt. His vision clouded with tears as another sharp pain wracked his body. It hurt a lot. He had never felt this type if pain before, he realized until a heat exploded in his side. Eventually, the pain overtook him. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Nico calling out his name desperately. 

—— 

He didn’t wake up again for a little while, but when he did, it was to a white ceiling. He blinked, the darkness seeping away from his field if vision. He woke to concerned sea green and glassy dark chocolate eyes. Groaning, he sat up, only to be pushed back down. 

“Wha..?” He said dumbly. 

“Hey, take it easy,” came Percy’s voice. 

For once, Will listened. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“You saved me,” Nico said quietly. 

Will cracked a grin. “All in a day’s work.”

——

Now, many years later, Will stood nervously in front of the gates to his high school. 

“I don’t get what you’re so nervous about,” Nico sighed.

”This is out last year of high school!” the blonde said. “This year could basically determine my future!”

”Your straight A’s over the course of our entire lives has already determined that,” Percy chuckled. No matter how many times Will had heard it, the green eyed boy’s laugh would always make him blush at least a little bit. 

Will opened his mouth to argue but hey was cut off abruptly by two kisses, one from each of his boyfriends. 

“Stop worrying,” Nico complained. “Let’s go before we’re late.”

And with that, all three of then walked onto campus. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, first fic! this is a pjo one shot i randomly wrote but now it’s going up for pride month i guess. tell me what you think!
> 
> i stopped spell checking halfway through so


End file.
